


о дурацких мыслях и непрошеной помощи

by victume



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: — хочешь, косички тебе заплету?— ты норм вообще? какие нахер косички?или ау,  в котором у джисон проблемы, а чан (как очень хороший знакомый) предлагает помощь.
Relationships: Bang Chan/fem!Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 8
Collections: things





	о дурацких мыслях и непрошеной помощи

**Author's Note:**

> атеншн! это лапслок

джисон пинает камень на потрепанной плитке городской улицы, зло ругаясь себе под нос. отвратительно. 

короткую юбку и стриженые волосы треплет едва-едва летний тёплый ветер; руки спрятаны в карманах оверсайзовой толстовки с ярким принтом на спине; массивные чёрные кроссовки все в пыли. джисон почти рычит, пока стремительно несётся в рандомном направлении — куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от всего и всех. 

последнее время ничего не получается. ни-че-го. все идёт не так, как хотелось, худшие сценарии воплощаются в жизнь, и это даже не особо-то зависит от самой джисон — обиднее всего. самый противный преподаватель из всего потока больше всего невзлюбил почему-то именно ее; родители не прекращают пилить насчёт будущего и нежелания джисон соответствовать их ожиданиям; друзья все заняты чем-то своим и даже выговориться (поныть, вероятно, с бутылкой чего-нибудь алкогольного в руках) не представляется возможным. 

больше всего бесит собственная неспособность справиться со всеми этими совершенно мелкими и неважными неприятностями. их много, но джисон всегда думала, что ей под силу самостоятельно преодолевать все подобные неурядицы. что что-то подобное не может выбить её из колеи — но, оказывается, даже её запал и энергия когда-нибудь заканчиваются. 

когда-нибудь просто возникает чувство, что с этим бесполезно бороться? это стремное, ужасное, совершенно не приемлемое чувство, от которого джисон отплевывается всеми силами, которое бесит её до сжатых в гневе кулаков. 

которое живёт в её душе, несмотря на все отчаянные попытки его задавить. 

и джисон только бесится-бесится-бесится-бесится. отписывается минхо, у которого сегодня смена: «иду веселиться и отдыхать без тебя, слышишь, предатель». и идёт сидеть на лавочке в парке — потому что настроения хоть что-то делать никакого. 

просто ноль. 

отвлечься даже не на что. 

она смотрит на проходящих мимо людей, заткнув уши рандомным плейлистом. но не прислушивается к музыке совсем, хотя обычно очень к ней неравнодушна.

люди спешат; жмурятся на солнце; щурятся, вглядываясь в экраны телефонов; растерянно озираются в поиске знакомых; весело переговариваются или громко ссорятся. люди живут своей рутинной жизнью, и джисон перестает вглядываться в каждого прохожего. 

достаёт телефон, листает какие-то соцсети — ничего, ничего, совершенно ничего интересного. в мозгу так и вертятся все эти противные мысли, и от них, кажется, никуда не сбежать. 

только бы встать и закричать на весь мир. впиться в ладони ногтями чуть ли не до крови, выстонать, выбросить изнутри все это напряжение и разочарование в себе. 

джисон иногда ненавидит эту свою способность циклиться на проблемах и, главное, своих дурацких мыслях, от которых не спрячешься.

она закрывает глаза и откидывается спиной назад.   
может, если она вот так посидит и передумает всю херню в своей голове, это поможет? 

не помогает, конечно. 

ничего не помогает. и осточертело все — до ужаса. 

джисон рычит себе под нос, пытаясь таким образом привести мысли в порядок.   
и тут чувствует странное. 

чье-то необычно близкое для случайного прохожего присутствие. 

— не укусишь, если отвлеку тебя? — голос знакомый. ну, конечно, как же без того, чтобы не наткнуться на парочку приятелей в самый неподходящий для этого момент. не город — деревня. 

джисон вздыхает и поднимает голову в нормальное положение, раскрывая веки. перед глазами оказывается чужая грудь, скрытая свободной чёрной футболкой; взгляд выше — и вот уже заметна (слишком) доброжелательная улыбка и светлые кудрявые волосы на макушке. господи-боже, из всех возможных знакомых на джисон наткнулся именно чан.   
что за удача. 

вообще-то, они не особо близко общались — так, полупустой диалог в какао-токе, редкие лайки в инстаграме, случайные пересечения через общих друзей. «здороваются при встрече» — вот как, наверное, лучше описать их отношения. 

однако джисон знала про чана самое важное: патологические доброта и желание всем помочь. главные качества, которые, наверное, и заставили его сейчас подойти к ней, развалившейся на скамейке на улице в одиночестве, от безысходности рычащей в пустоту. от кого угодно ещё она могла бы отбрехаться своими причудами или чем угодно другим, но от чана так не выйдет. а жаль. 

— можешь рискнуть, —щурится как будто угрожающе, правда, чан не ведётся совсем. — привет. 

— привет, — и сияет почему-то ещё ярче. странный. — почему рычишь, волчица? 

— а мне положено. от жизни волчьей рычу, — старается звучать по-обыкновенному почти игриво и безразлично одновременно, как будто ничего такого не происходит с ней на самом деле. но это же чан. который тонко чувствует людей и малейшие в них перемены, который никогда не может просто пройти мимо, не удостоверившись, что помочь не может. это же, блин, чан. и поэтому все старания джисон вести себя как обычно уходят в никуда.   
и поэтому чан хмурится в недоумении. 

— ты в порядке? — какой глупый вопрос, чан. а то не видно. а то ты сам не чувствуешь. джисон вздыхает ещё раз, тяжело так, как будто раздражённо и как ни в чем не бывало лжет. 

— в полном. я — блестяще! — проваливается на этапе «сделать интонацию максимально довольной жизнью» и уже не парится по этому поводу. раз скрыть совсем не выходит, стоит просто всячески препятствовать чановым попыткам влезть. однако тот намёков то ли не понимает, то ли предпочитает игнорировать. сжимает кулаки на лямках чёрного рюкзака крепче, поджимает губы мимолетно, как будто на что-то решаясь, и плюхается на скамейку рядом. 

спасатель чёртов. 

— ну раз так, ты не против, если я составлю тебе компанию? — обращается внезапно уверенно и смотрит прямо джисон в глаза. прямо-таки пялится, причём очень (и очень!) убедительно. джисон мысленно закатывает глаза, внешне сглатывает почему-то нервно и невнятно двигает головой — то ли мотает в протесте, то ли кивает беспомощно. впрочем, чан толкует все в свою пользу так или иначе.

— ну и чего тебе, а? — голос немного усталый, потому что все и так достало, а здесь ещё нужно найти ресурсы на притворство и поддержание разговора, ведь отношения портить не хочется, да и чан, по существу, плохого ей ничего не желает. только появляется не вовремя.   
и настойчив тоже — не вовремя. 

чан мнется немного, откидывает голову назад и все-таки не уходит и даже не обижается на джисонову неприветливость. 

— просто ты выглядела очень потерянной. как будто тебе нужна была помощь. 

— и с чего ты взял, что можешь мне помочь? — и правда интересно. 

чан, правда, не смущается вопроса и только переводит на неё несколько лукавый взгляд. 

— ну а вдруг. никогда не знаешь. 

— ну вот мне-то лучше знать, нужна ли мне чья-то рука помощи или нет.

— вот уж не факт. многие так думают, пока не остаются в одиночестве и не понимают, что уже не справляются. 

— так вот какую мне судьбу предсказываешь? — притворно возмущается джисон. правда в глазах все равно видно улыбку. чан прищуривается. 

— я тебе что, прорицатель? — смеётся. дурацкий такой. и ведь отвлекает. 

хотя не особенно, ведь джисон снова вспоминает о всех своих бедах, слегка мрачнея лицом. чан видит перемену и перестаёт искриться смехом. 

— ну так? ты позволишь мне попытаться? — и опять. смотрит так проникновенно, глаза в глаза, как будто сразу в душу. джисон так не нравится, потому что они не настолько близки, и вообще, неуютно, но... что-то в чане такое есть. что заставляет ему — верить. что заставляет джисон сомневаться в своём досрочном решении игнорировать. 

чану, оказывается, очень сложно отказывать. 

она набирает в лёгкие воздуха, как будто пытаясь успокоиться и внутренне принять то, что собирается сейчас сделать. а потом говорит:

— ладно, — замолкает, как будто сама себе не верит. — ладно. что будем делать? 

чан зажигается изнутри. вспыхивает надеждой, как будто помочь джисон отвлечься от сжирающих её пустяковых проблем — то, чего он очень долго ждал. 

и это даже. ну. мило?   
джисон совершенно случайно пробивает на полуулыбку. 

и чан, конечно, замечает её, отвечая в тысячи раз более яркой. ладно. ладно. так что? 

— это будет зависеть от того, что любишь ты. 

и вот так они сначала оказываются в ближайшем торговом центре, чтобы захватить чего-нибудь попить (правда застревают надолго у стойки с солнечными очками и прочими аксессуарами, примеряя все подряд и слишком громко смеясь), затем пытаются найти или велосипеды, или ролики напрокат (неудачно), ещё дальше — свободную лавочку (невыполнимая задача), едят мороженое на берегу реки и, в конце концов, обнаруживают себя дома у чана (потому что стало слишком холодно, и там никого, а до квартиры джисон ещё ехать и ехать). 

джисон чуть не сшибает в прихожей подставку для обуви, царапает колено и смеётся со своей неуклюжести минут десять, пока чан ворчит и ищет, чем обработать ранение. джисон — катастрофа. 

говорят обо всем на свете и ни о чем; чан радушно наливает джисон чай, на который та долго и упорно дует — «слишком горячий, не хватало ещё обжечь язык». сам он наслаждается (и даже не морщится, ого) кофе из трех ложек растворимого. джисон просит попробовать и плюется следующие три минуты под чужой мягкий смех. 

и это все... так легко. так уютно. джисон хочется думать, что эти мгновения не кончатся никогда; что все её проблемы и дурацкие мысли остались за порогом чановой квартиры. 

это так хорошо, даже если самообман, даже если попытка убежать. но ведь у каждого свои способы? 

когда чай кончается, и темы тоже, а сил сидеть на жёстком стуле уже не остаётся, они перемещаются на удобный диван в комнате.

— посмотрим что-нибудь? — предлагает чан, что-то сосредоточенно печатая на клавиатуре ноутбука. джисон задумчиво пялится на его спину в чёрной футболке и сперва мотает головой, запоздало понимая, что чан сейчас её не видит. 

— м-м, как-то не хочется, — растягивается на диване, запрокидывая голову назад. закончившиеся темы для разговора и идеи для времяпрепровождения действуют на нее как катализатор для возобновляющегося потока дурацких мыслей. 

— а что тогда? — дописывает сообщение (или что он там делает?) парень и поднимает голову, смотря на джисон. 

та сонно ворчит что-то под нос, вновь становясь слишком серьёзной и слишком-слишком задумчивой. такой, что чану хочется её растормошить, вернуть в обычное состояние, как будто все до этого не помогло никак. 

недолгое молчание повисает между ними, снова возвращая ту странную атмосферу неловкости и недосказанности, как в самом начале. 

однако чан от своей благородной миссии отступать не намерен. 

— джисон? 

— м-м? — отзывается лениво. 

— хочешь, косички тебе заплету?

— ...а? в смысле? — распахивает глаза и поворачивает голову к нему. — с тобой все норм? какие нахер косички? 

— о... да я же серьёзно. у меня младшая сестра, я умею. хочешь?

джисон хмурится очаровательно, но с претензией — отпугнуть, заставить передумать, отвернуться. но чан улыбается только, немного робко и очень-очень убедительно. так, что джисон смягчается, съеживается как будто в маленький взволнованный комок иголками наружу и кивает.

чан вспыхивает лицом ещё ярче и счастливее и приглашает сесть на ковёр у дивана. мечется по комнате в поисках расчески и маленьких цветных резинок — джисон точно узнает те самые, из которых было популярно одно время плести браслеты и странные брелоки. недоуменно смотрит на чужое воодушевленное до крайности лицо и решает, что — ладно. сам предложил, пусть делает тогда.

опускается на пол, складывая ноги по-турецки, прислоняется к мягкому дивану, молча наблюдая за суетой, которую развёл парень. он присоединяется спустя пару мгновений — с улыбкой до ушей и всем необходимым в руках. забирается на диван позади джисон, мягко разворачивая её за плечи спиной к себе. так, что она оказывается между его ног — самое то, чтобы со всем удобством приступить к делу.

джисон вздрагивает слегка, когда чановы руки касаются её головы, вплетаясь в крашеные синие пряди. он действует медленно и аккуратно, как будто немного волнуется или просто не хочет её спугнуть — и это заставляет джисон ухмыльнуться. мило.

— стой, а волосы у меня всего-то по плечи, какие косы на таких? — чуть поворачивается назад. чан замечает контуры её профиля; смеётся. — нет, ну серьёзно?

— очень милые маленькие косички, — джисон слышит в его голосе какую-то необъяснимую нежность, которой пробирает до самых косточек. выдыхает немного нервно. хочется улыбаться. — не сомневайся во мне, раз предложил, значит сделаю по высшему разряду, окей?

— окей, мистер парикмахер. сколько за ваши услуги?

— об оплате потом поговорим, — чан точно улыбается ужасно широко и глупо, джисон чувствует. и не уверена, как себя ощущает на этот счёт. он придурок, но, только чтобы заставить её почувствовать себя лучше, готов делать, похоже, все. даже плести, прости господи, косички. и от этого в груди — тепло. — так, какие предпочитаешь? могу по всей голове сделать кучу совсем тонких, но это долго. или два дракончика? на твоей длине будет хорошо смотреться.

— да ты и правда специалист, — хмыкает джисон. надо же. какие скрытые таланты однако. — давай последние? раз уж ты гарантируешь результат.

— оке-е-ей, — тянется за ее спиной. и джисон снова ощущает пальцы в своих волосах.

такое странное чувство.

она не помнит, когда последний раз ей что-то на голове заплетала мать; да и не умела она это делать, поэтому джисон давно научилась справляться с волосами сама. а так как таланта делать красивые замудреные причёски ей по наследству закономерно не досталось и за длиной быстро надоело ухаживать, она рано их остригла. и продолжает до сих пор.

и вот чан (нежно) перебирает её волосы, сооружая на голове что-то давно позабытое. джисон осторожно подтягивает колени к себе так, чтобы не помешать ему, обнимает их и чувствует себя совсем маленькой.  
почти ребёнком.

чан мычит что-то себе под нос, пока расчесывает её, пока выделяет пробор и заплетает левую часть. он так сосредоточен, что джисон даже не хочется разговаривать; она просто молчит, прикрыв глаза, и впитывает все эти странные-тёплые ощущения.

ей и правда становится лучше.  
чан — волшебник.

её проблемы никуда не исчезли, но все они — за пределами этой комнаты, где-то снаружи. все они — пустяки, пока она сидит здесь, с чаном, который плетет ей косички, напевая какую-то популярную песню знаменитой девичьей группы, и у него ужасно красивый голос. такой, что джисон начинает подпевать ему — текст откуда-то берётся в голове сам по себе. чан замирает на секунду, но продолжает с двойным воодушевлением — джисон улыбается этой перемене. 

он правда милый. 

такой милый, что у джисон кончики пальцев дрожат и улыбаться хочется безостановочно. 

(и, может быть, обниматься.) 

когда косички готовы, чан отнимает руки от её головы с неуверенным почему-то смешком. сползает вниз на пол, смотрит в лицо. джисон опять видит эту его улыбку — почти робкую, но бесконечно красивую. не может не ответить такой же, только шире. 

— ну, — чан отводит глаза и кивает назад. — я закончил. 

— куда весь запал делся? — джисон усмехается в колени, не отводя сверкающих глаз от чужого лица. ей, честно говоря, все равно, насколько аккуратно и правильно получилось. ей, в общем-то, совершенно плевать. главное — то, что она действительно отвлеклась от всего плохого, и чан — такой отзывчивый даже к едва знакомым чан — помог ей в этом. — есть у тебя зеркало? 

он кивает несколько раз, как будто вспоминая, и тянется куда-то к тумбе. роется в ящике и находит величиной с крупную ладонь зеркало в нежно-розовой рамке. 

— сестры? — джисон принимает хрупкое из его рук, переключая внимание на случайные отражения. 

— точно, — она готова поспорить, он улыбается все также мягко. — любимое, но слишком большое, чтобы носить его с собой. 

джисон угукает и поднимает зеркало в руке, чтобы наконец посмотреть, что вышло. 

с отражения на неё смотрит улыбающееся нечто с чуть растрепанной, но вполне аккуратной причёской и парой выбившихся прядей у висков. джисон переводит взгляд с зеркала на чуть волнующегося чана и ободряюще улыбается. 

— мне нравится, очень мило, — тон у неё тёплый и даже немного игривый. непривычно, когда чан настолько смущен, пусть у него и есть на то причины. он обыкновенно очень непринуждённый и простой, и джисон хоть и нравятся его чуть порозовевшие скулы и бегающий взгляд, но хочется видеть его настоящим, таким, к какому она привыкла. 

— правда? я рад, — выражение его лица неуловимо меняется. в глазах — тепло.

— а тебе как? — лукавая нотка появляется во взгляде джисон, она склоняет голову, пристально следя за чужими эмоциями.

у чана взгляд серьёзнеет; он как будто сканирует её внешний вид глазами и заканчивает осмотр на чужих радужках, прикусывая щеку изнутри. 

— тебе идёт, — тёплый негромкий голос невесомо гладит джисон по чувствительной коже спины и спускается вместе с мурашками вниз, к животу, оседая лёгкостью под кожей. — особенно, когда ты вот так улыбаешься. 

— правда? — непроизвольно снижает громкость и своего тона джисон, почти шепча. 

— абсолютная, — и чан словно теряет эту свою уверенность, возвращая лёгкую улыбку на губах. 

джисон смотрит на его растерянное, какое-то непривычно мягкое лицо, тёмные ресницы, блестящие глаза; кладёт ладони на чужие колени и без предупреждения тянется вперёд, прикрывая веки.

этим вечером они долго целуются, едва успевая дышать и совершенно не успевая думать, а джисоновы косички в конце концов расплетаются под напором чужих пальцев.


End file.
